Discovering Love
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT, SUCH AS, VIOLENCE, SEX, AND STRONG LANGAUGE. NOT RECOMENDED FOR CHILDREN
1. Chapter 1

Discovering Love

Chapter 1:

New Kid In Town

It was quite early on a rainy Monday morning, and a 13-year old Bart Simpson sits up in his bed. He stands up and walks to the bathroom. He uses the bathroom, but on the way back to his room, he hears his parents talking.

"Homey,," says Marge in a horny voice. "I've been a bad girl, and I need to be punished."

Bart couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from there room, but it wasn't. He used his ears, and found the hidden room that Marge and Homer had been keeping to themselves, the Sauna.

"Huh," Bart thinks to himself. "This must be a secret room, but I know every spot in this house." Then they started, a few moans from a horny Marge.

"And punish you I shall," said Homer with a sexually sadistic laugh. Then came the sounds of smacks. Homer was spanking his horny wife, and she was enjoying it.

"Oh homy," said Marge after each whack.

"Eww," Bart thought. "There at it again." He stuck his hand in his green pajama pants, and felt a long boner growing in his underwear.

"Homer, I've gotta go make breakfast for the kids, so let's speed things up."

"Okay honey, but I'll squeeze every last second outta you."

"Yeah, I know."

THEN the sound of the two's hips colliding collided with Bart's ear. He found it quite strange that he was being sexually aroused by this, so he decided to go back into his room, and get his final 30-minutes of sleep before school.

That time quickly passed, and his alarm goes off. He flips out of bed, and stood for a minute.

"Uh oh," he said, noticing the boner growing his pants. "Hmh, well, maybe it'll go away."

Bart heads down to the kitchen, and says, "Good mornin everybody!"

"Morning sweety," said Marge. "I made pancakes."

"Awesome," says Bart as his mother plops a plate in front of him. "So Homer, how did ya sleep last night," said Bart, knowing his father's answer.

"I slept good. How about you boy?"

"I slept fine," said Bart. "I heard a new kid's coming to school today? I wonder what's he like?"

Lisa smiles, and says, "I wonder if he's cute."

"Lisa," says Marge. "You're too young to be thinking like that. Just stay a good student and worry about boys later."

"I'm just playin, Mom. He's a 6th grader anyways."

"Yeah, and Nelson was 2 grades higher than you," said Bart.

"Yeah well," Lisa got stumped.

"Hey honey, I'm goin to Moe's after work."

"Okay Homer," says Marge.

Breakfast passes, and Bart and Lisa were getting on the buss. Bart sat in the back by Milhouse.

"Hey Bart," said Milhouse.

"Hey Milhouse," says Bart, who appeared to be paying half-attention to his friend.

"The new kid's gonna be coming to school today! What do you think he's like?"

Bart looked at Milhouse with a very annoyed look. "I don't know!"

"What's wrong, Bart?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something. I'm fine though."

The buss drove by the tire fire, and pulled up to a large red brick house. The doors opened, and a tall boy, about Jimbo's height comes on the buss. He wore a black T-Shirt, black sweat pants, white shoes, and a dark gray belt that actually covered the top of his pants, and bottom of his shirt. The new kid had black hair, yellow skin, and dark brown eyes with black glasses.

"Hello sir," said the new kid shyly. He had a high-pitched shy kid's voice.

"Hey man, I'm Otto, your buss driver."

"I'm Jake Brenston, the new guy." He stuck out his hand, and shook the buss driver's. He sat next to Martin, which was the only available seat.

"Hello newcomer," said Martin.

"Hello," said Jake, looking around at the other fellow students. His eyes looked with Nelson, and Martin tapped him on the shoulder.

"He's the school bully. Him, Jimbo Jones, and Kernny are the three guys you don't wanna mess with."

"I see," said Jake. "They won't mess with me though."

"You say the so assuringly. Do you think you can beat them."

"I'm not going to try unless I have to. Until then, I'll never o."

"Are you a good fighter?"

Jake's eyes were still locked on Nelson, and Nelson said, "Hey new kid! Whatcha starin at?"

Jake looked over at Martin, and said "Well, I don't know. I don't like fighting."

Jake looks over at Lisa, who was sitting by herself, and asks, "Who's that beauty?"

"Why that's Lisa Simpson, the sister of the devil."

"Is she mean," asks Jake.

"No, but her brother is. He's in the blue shorts, and sitting next to the kid in the pink shirt."

Jake saw Milhouse, and looked at Bart, who was staring right at him.

"That's Bart Simpson, Lisa's brother," said Martin.

The buss comes to a stop, and he quickly flew over to Lisa's seat.

"May I sit with you, Miss Simpson," says Jake with a smile.

"Uh sure," said Lisa, blushing. "So, Jake, what do you like to do with your free time?"

"I like to read, sit in the park, and watch the birds. What about you?"

Lisa shouts with joy, "I like to do all of those things too! It's so hard to find someone who likes the same things I do these days."

"I can relate, now a days I think it's impossible to make friends. Friendships are nothing but a hindrance to me."

"Wow, big words, and they're used correctly in a sentence. Do you wana be my friend?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." The buss pulls up to the school, and Jake says, "I'll see you during recess?"

"Sure, I'll look for you."

The students get off of the buss, and head into the school building.

(Author to Readers)

This is off to a good start, our new friend is going to head to class. How will he fare in Springfield.

Please review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Darin Lukasik.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jake's New School

Jake arrives in the classroom, and the bell rings, signaling the start of school, and Mrs. Krabapple orders the class to quiet down.

"Class, we have a new student," said Krabapple. "His name is Jake Brenston, and he's our new classmate, so get use to it, HAH."

Bart whispers to Milhouse, "Ya know she's gonna ask him to speak."

"Yeah, I know. Whatcha think he'll say?"

Krabapple spelled Jake's name on the board, and says, "Jake, I'm pretty sure the class wants to know a lot about you. Wanna come up and tell us about yourself?"

Jake gets up, and walks to the front of the class. He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Well, I'm Jake Brenston, and I like to read, write, and sit in the park peacefully." Jake listened for idiotic remarks, but heard none. At least, until Bart starts laughing.

"What's so funny, Bart Simpson," said Jake.

"HAHAHA, NERD," Bart shouts. "YOU'RE ANOTHER ONE!"

Jake walks over to Bart, and looks down at him. He was taller then Bart. In fact, he was taller than must students, like Jimbo.

"Listen up, Simpson," Jake said. "I don't appreciate being referred to as a nerd, or talked about using negative connotations."

"What?" Bart was confused, and didn't understand what he meant, so Jake just walked away, getting the last word.

Class felt like it was going slow to some people, because they didn't like, or comprehend the material. For Jake however, he quickly sped through the assignments, already knowing everything that the teacher said.

Recess came, and Jake ran outside to the playground. He sat on one of the swings, and was looking around at all of the other kids. He could tell that no one liked him, but it was only the first day.

Lisa came running over by Jake, and said, "Hey!"

"Hello Lisa, how's it going?"

"Great! Are you liking Springfield Elementary?"

"I suppose, but it could be better. It's hard to get along with some of the students. They all think I'm a nerd, especially your brother."

"Oh, don't mind Bart. He's a little hellraiser, but like a pesky fly, if paid no attention, it'll go away."

"You're right, and I'm not going to pay any attention to him. Do you have any friends here?"

"Not really, I have the same problem you have. Everyone thinks I'm a nerd too."

"That's alright, it's like a clique. If we're nerds, we might as well befriend other nerds, right," Jake said chuckle.

"Right," Lisa chuckled back. "But it's hard."

"No it's not. Why don't we both try to talk to some people right now?"

Lisa laughed, "You're just tryin to get rid of me."

"No, not at all. It's just a way to try and meet more friends."

"Okay," Lisa said, walking away from Jake.

Jake looked around the playground, and saw Milhouse standing by the school gate, not with Bart.

"Hmmh," Jake thinks. "Maybe if I befriend Milhouse, I could be friends with Bart too."

Jake gets up, and begins walking towards Milhouse. Midway through his walk, Nelson, Jimbo, and Kernie walk in front of him.

"Hey new kid," says Jimbo. "Maybe you don't know it, but you have to give your lunch money to us."

"Oh," said Jake. "I've heard about you. You're the school bullies."

"Yep," said Nelson. "You guessed it right, so hand it over, or we'll pound it outta ya."

"No can do," said Jake with a smile. "I'm not a nerd who'll hand things over willingly."

Jimbo steps forward, and touches noses with Jake, who was exactly the same height.

"Maybe ya didn't understand us. Hand the money over, or we'll beat it outta ya."

Jake took took a few steps back, and reached into his left pocket. He pulled out his lunch money, and Jimbo began walking over to him.

Jimbo had his hand out, then Jake quickly connected with a brutal Roundhouse Kick, that sent Jimbo to the ground. Everyone turned their heads towards Jake, and gasped.

"Woh," shouted Kernie. "Jimbo's out cold!"

Jimbo laid on his face, unconscious. The kick knocked him out cold, and Jake put the money back in his pocket, stared at the other two, and says, "Problem?"

Nelson says, "No, not at all man. We don't want a problem." The two other bullies walk away, and everyone goes back to socializing.

Jake continues walking over to Milhouse, and made it by him with no interruptions.

"You're Milhouse Vanhoten right?"

"Uh yeah, what's up?"

"Nothin much, I was just interested in getting to know a bit about you."

"Sure uh I guess. That was cool how you knocked out Jimbo by the way."

"Thanks, I've been practicing Tae Kwon Do, but I'm not that great," said Jake, obviously being modest.

Jake suddenly felt a yank on the back of his shirt, so he turned his head, and saw Principal Skinner.

"Jake Brenston, let's go to my office!"

(Author to Reader's)

Jake's first day of school isn't going well, but what will happen now since he's been sent to the principal's office.

PLEASE review, and give me ideas to keep the story flowing smoothly, any and all ideas are accepted. I'll try to make the next chapters a bit longer.


End file.
